


Be My Mate

by glitterfics



Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: Apocalypse, Community: smallfandomfest, Dubious Consent, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Post-Movie(s), Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterfics/pseuds/glitterfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of Daystar the world has changed for the worse. They didn't even manage to kill Drake; just turned him into Hannibal's personal stalker, apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for smallfandomfest from the prompt: Claiming a mate.
> 
> Loads of hugs and kisses to my beta lazydazyfics for yet another quick and dirty beta but she's demanded a sequel for this particular story thus proving that she doesn't actually work for free ;)

Blade had left as soon as he recovered from the battle with Drake. Abby had gone a week later, taking Zoe someplace safe. Hannibal used to have the address but figured that the two of them had moved on as soon as everything went to hell. At least he hoped they had. When he was at his lowest he’d imagine them both on some farm, far from civilisation, untouched by it all.

As for Hannibal, he did what he’d always done. He fought. 

By the time that Abby and Zoe had left the whispers had already started. They knew that Daystar hadn’t been the great hope they thought it was; that it had dispersed too quickly and only ended up infecting vamps in the immediate vicinity. When more reliable news started to reach them about a new threat; wild savage night time creatures with an insatiable thirst for blood, Hannibal realised that they should’ve hung around the Talos Mansion to make sure the infected were actually dead.

Hannibal made his way up the stairs to the abandoned apartment he was currently squatting in, almost swaying on his feet from exhaustion. He’d managed to rescue two families from the revenants that night, passing them along to Caulder and his team to get them out of the city. As a result his body felt like one giant bruise and all he wanted to do was shower and fall into bed. The sooner he slept, the sooner he could stop thinking about the little boy begging Hannibal to let him stay with his mother. How the mother, with tears in her eyes and a thick bandage covering the bite on her neck, pushed the kid into Hannibal’s arms and gave the false promise that she would meet up with them later. How _they_ had caused all of this in their zeal to stop Drake.

And what irony that had turned out to be.

The door to Hannibal’s apartment was slightly ajar and Hannibal went on full alert, pulling his gun from his holster as he approached it silently. It was unlikely to be a revenant, they would have just smashed the door instead of picking the lock, but the chaos and desperation in the city had brought all sorts of low lifes out into the open.

He nudged the door open with his foot, holding his gun out in front of him, and peered into the room.

“You can put your weapon away, hunter,” an all too familiar voice told him and the hairs stood up on the back of Hannibal’s neck.

Drake was inside the apartment, sitting in one of the comfortable armchairs with that swirling golden gaze fixed on Hannibal as he entered. As usual Hannibal had to stop himself from shivering at having all that attention focused entirely on him.

“What are you doing here?” Hannibal asked, busying himself with putting all his weapons away.

It wasn’t as though any of them would actually work on Drake anyway. The vampire had survived having Daystar put directly into his bloodstream and the only reaction he’d had was the need to sleep for a few days. Not only had he survived Daystar but, when it became clear what direction things were headed, he’d set in place the ‘safe havens’ that were now dotted across the country.

“I wish you to move to Sango Luno,” Drake told him.

Hannibal turned with a raised eyebrow. “No.”

‘Sango Luno’ was the name given to the first safe haven, based in the desert outside of Esperanto. It was actually one of the buildings which the Talos siblings had bought with a view to expanding their blood farm empire. After Daystar had been released Drake had moved into it and set up a new court with the remaining vamps in the city. Others from all across the country had flocked to it in order to serve the vampire king. 

When Drake realised that their food source was in danger he decided that the vampires needed to change or die along with the humans. So he opened the doors of Sango Luno to the crowds fleeing Esperanto with a simple, mutually beneficial, idea; the humans agreed to regularly donate blood to the vamps, either in person or drawn medically, and the vampires protected the humans from the revenants.

Drake frowned at him. “You still refuse to work with vampires?”

Hannibal scrubbed his hands over his face as his dreams of a decent day’s sleep faded away. “That’s not it.”

Even Hannibal could admit that the country would be in a far worse shape than it currently was without the havens. In fact, the people who he continued to rescue, those simply too poor to leave the city and those who naively believed the whole thing would blow over eventually, were taken to Sango Luno by Caulder. 

“I have a job to do,” he told Drake. “There are people who need my help here.”

Crossing his arms, Drake said, “There are others who can take your place in the city. I will send vampires to continue seeking out the uninfected humans while you return with me.”

“Why?” Hannibal demanded. “I mean, I know that you’re the big bad vampire king and all but I got over the whole 'being a vampire' thing a while back. Before the bitch with a dick and her lover brother even woke you up, so you can’t order me about like one of your little minions.”

A glimpse of a smirk was all Hannibal got to see before he was pinned against the kitchen counter with Drake leaning over him.

“I’ve been very patient with you, a trait I am not known for, but now it is time for you to take your place by my side.” Drake spoke the words directly into Hannibal’s ear followed by a light nip at his earlobe and Hannibal couldn’t suppress the shiver that ran through him.

“What are you talking about?” Hannibal was proud that his voice came out as steady as it had considering all his blood had just run south.

Drake chuckled lowly, the sound rich and sinful. “You are mine, Hannibal King. All that fire and insolence, that wit and valor. I have known ever since I saw you chained and kneeling yet refusing to bow, refusing to be scared by the Talos’ threats, that you were to be my mate.”

The words penetrated the haze that he’d fallen into and Hannibal began to struggle, pushing at the vampire’s grip to no avail.

“Oh, no fucking way! I won’t be under the fang again, not for anyone,” Hannibal growled. “You turn me and I’ll dust myself the first chance I get, I swear to god.”

“It will not be the same as before," Drake promised him. “The position of my mate will make you stronger, a daywalker. You will not be 'under the fang', as you put it. After all, if you were subservient then you would not be able to argue with me and I am _so_ looking forward to our fights,” he added with a sly smile.

“I’m not going to be your _mate_ and, seriously? No one uses words like that anymore; you need to come into the 21st century, man.” Hannibal glared at him.

Drake hummed thoughtfully and leaned forward to nuzzle Hannibal’s neck. “What word would be more acceptable to you? Consort? Lover? Husband? Because you are mine, no matter how much you protest otherwise.”

He deliberately rocked his hips into Hannibal’s and the arousal which had started to abate came back full force. Hannibal bit his lip but couldn’t quite hold in a groan.

“You see?” Drake whispered seductively. “Your body knows it belongs to me, it craves my touch.”

“My body knows that it hasn't gotten any in way too long," Hannibal retorted. "You could be _Blade_ and it would respond the same way."

Drake growled lowly, red bleeding into his eyes and Hannibal just had time to think 'Oh, shit!' before he was spun around and his front was pinned against the counter instead.

"He can't have you," Drake hissed into his ear. "You belong to me!"

"For fuck's sake!" Hannibal struggled and bucked, trying to get away from the pissed off vampire. "I don't want Blade; I have some standards, thank you. And I don't belong to you! Get the fuck off me!"

He suddenly froze as Drake grazed the skin of his neck with his fangs and closed his eyes, waiting for the bite. Instead Drake ran his hands over Hannibal's torso as he continued to nuzzle into his neck. He yelped when those hands suddenly slipped under his t-shirt and began playing with his nipples; squeezing and twisting, just the right side of painful and exactly how Hannibal had always enjoyed. He let out another groan and Drake chuckled, the vibration against his skin causing Hannibal to shiver.

"You really think that _he_ could do this to you?" Drake murmured. "Do you believe that you would respond this way to anyone else besides me?"

Despite his protests, Hannibal knew that he wouldn't; not like this. Something about Drake hit every button Hannibal had and he'd been doing so since that first day in the doctor's office when the bastard had stabbed him with his own stake. Not even Abby got him going in quite this way and she'd been the best sex Hannibal had ever had. There was definitely something about fucking a warrior woman after a good battle but it still couldn't compare to the way Drake could make him want to find somewhere secluded and jerk off with only one of those intense looks.

Drake twisted one of his nipples again, hard enough to make Hannibal squirm. "Answer me."

"No," Hannibal gasped and had a momentary triumphant feeling because his answer could be in response to either the question or the demand and Drake wouldn't know which. _Ha!_

Then there was a rumble of satisfaction against his back and Hannibal guessed that Drake had gone with 'question'. One of Drake's hands continued to toy with Hannibal's increasingly sensitive nipples while the other slid down over his abs to flick open the button on his jeans. Hannibal inwardly cursed the fact that he was going commando but he was travelling light these days and he just didn't have the room to carry unnecessary clothing. On the flip side, he was so hard right now that it was actually a relief when Drake pulled him free from the constricting material.

Licking a path up Hannibal's neck, Drake began to stroke Hannibal with his clever, clever fingers and, under the duel onslaught of both of Drake's hands playing with him, it wasn't long before Hannibal was shaking and writhing against the counter.

"You are so close, Hannibal. I can smell it," Drake purred against his neck even though Hannibal was pretty sure that he didn't actually need a vampire super-sniffer to figure _that_ out. "Be my mate and this will be just the start of the pleasures that I can show you."

Hannibal could feel his orgasm building at the base of his spine and his back bowed as he raced towards it. Even so, he knew that he couldn't give in to Drake's demands; he'd fought too hard to regain his humanity. 

"No...I won't do it," he managed to get out and, between one moment and the next, Drake was gone. So suddenly that Hannibal had to quickly grab onto the counter to stop himself from sliding to the floor. 

"I will not turn you against your will, my hunter," Drake said from the doorway. "But you _shall_ be mine eventually."

With that he was gone, leaving Hannibal alone in the apartment. Hannibal straightened up and stepped away from the counter. His t-shirt was rucked up over his chest, he was out of breath and his pants were open to reveal the fact that he was still hard and desperate to get off.

"What the actual fuck?" he demanded of the empty room, angry and not a little frustrated.

He stood there a moment longer before he dragged himself off to the shower where he took care of the problem himself with the nagging suspicion that it wasn't anywhere near as good as it would've been with Drake. Then he fell into bed, almost immediately falling into dreams of the king of all vampires.

He moved apartment the next night, all while angrily muttering to himself about the inconvenience and waste of time that could have been spent looking for survivors. He chose somewhere run down and very out of the way, making sure that it had enough places to stash the bigger weapons, before heading back out to take advantage of what remained of the night. 

He only managed to rescue one person, a teenager who'd been hiding out in an abandoned diner, and as he fought Hannibal felt a prickling on the back of his neck. He was being watched and he was pretty sure he knew who by but when he and the teenage boy returned to his new home, it was still, thankfully, empty.

Drake kept his distance for the whole of the next week, in fact; even though Hannibal knew that he was stalking him around the city. He was even starting to believe that the extra precautions he took when returning back to the new apartment meant that Drake didn't actually know where he was living now. He realised that he should've known better when he woke up to find himself tied to the bed with his cock in Drake's mouth.

"Oh, holy mother of God!" Hannibal cursed as he bucked into the delicious heat, thankful that he'd passed the kid off to Caulder a few days previous. 

Drake used an arm to pin Hannibal's hips back down to the bed and chuckled around him, the vibrations making Hannibal shudder. He pulled off Hannibal with an obscene sounding slurp and gazed up at him.

"I was impressed by your fighting skills during the battle at Talos Tower," Drake informed him conversationally, beginning to lick Hannibal like he was an ice cream cone. "However witnessing you do battle these last days has been enthralling. You truly are a great warrior, my hunter."

"Glad...you think so," Hannibal panted, unable to move even an inch as Drake slowly drove him out of his mind with that tongue. "Untie me...and I'll give you a...personal demonstration..."

Drake laughed, genuine amusement written across his face. "Patience, Hannibal. Once you are my mate then we will spar often; I believe it will be even more arousing than watching you battle others."

"You've been getting off...on watching me fight?" Hannibal ignored Drake's certainty that they would be mates. "You are such a kinky fuck......oh, Christ..."

Hannibal descended into broken curses when Drake suddenly swallowed him whole, his throat constricting around Hannibal. His head thrashed on the pillow and his toes curled while his hands tugged hopelessly at their bindings.

"Drake..." he moaned, his entire world now narrowed to the pleasure that the other man was wringing from him. When a fang gently scraped along his length, Hannibal screamed. "Please, Drake...god, just...I need..."

Drake pulled back again and fixed that swirling gaze upon him. "Be my mate."

It took a moment for that to penetrate and then Hannibal looked at Drake incredulously. "You can't be serious. Not again...fuck! We can talk about this later, just..." he tried to wiggle his hips enticingly but they were still being held down firmly.

"Be my mate," Drake repeated and Hannibal stared at him a moment longer before his head fell back on the pillow in defeat.

"No," he said and was completely unsurprised when Drake was gone a moment later, without even a parting word this time.

The bindings holding him to the bed had been sliced through so Hannibal was quickly able to give himself a couple of strokes to reach that climax that Drake had denied him but, again, it was strangely unsatisfying. Instead of riding the usual sated high, Hannibal grumbled discontentedly as he wiped himself down with a discarded t-shirt which he then threw at the door Drake had left by.

"Fucking vampires!"

Over the next three months, Hannibal lost count of the number of times Drake came to him. There was no pattern to it; sometimes several days would pass, other times he'd show up twice in the same day. But he always drove Hannibal out of his mind with his hands or his mouth, or even a couple of very memorable times where Drake had stripped off himself and sensuously rocked against Hannibal's naked body. Always stopping just when Hannibal was about to have, what he was increasingly sure would be, the orgasm of his life to give Hannibal that same demand to be his mate.

As a result, Hannibal was increasingly irritable. He had the greatest case of blue balls in the history of ever and he couldn't even find any peace when he slept because his dreams were filled with images of Drake. Instead he threw himself into fighting, chasing down even the slightest hint of a rumour concerning survivor hideouts. Anything to keep his mind off the fact that his defences against Drake were slowly beginning to crumble. Because they were, piece by piece, and it had nothing to do with the fact that Hannibal wanted Drake more than anyone he'd ever met. It had to do with those nights where Drake actually talked to him before the sexual torment began. Those times where Drake would lie next to Hannibal and tell him tales of the battles he'd fought, the way things used to be, his vision for the future of the havens and the vampire race. In those times, Hannibal found himself actually liking Drake and that scared him.

That night he had discovered a group of humans barricaded inside a down market shopping mall which had him humming the 'Dawn of the Dead' theme tune as he climbed over the roof of the building to get to a skylight. There were hundreds of revenants crowded outside the mall and Hannibal could see that it wouldn't take long until the large metal doors gave in to the constant pounding from the creatures who could smell food just inside; they had already began to buckle slightly.

When he reached the skylight, he could see eight people inside arguing about something or other and he rapped on the window, waving cheerily down at them when they all looked up in surprise. Using some of the tools he'd brought with him, he pried open the skylight.

"You guys ready to get out of here?" he called down and chuckled when one of the women answered.

"Oh god, yes!"

"No." A man stepped forward, glaring at the woman. "We're safe in here. We've got food, weapons; everything we need until this dies down."

Hannibal secured a rope to one of the crossbeams before climbing down into the mall. "Newsflash, buddy. This isn't going to die down anytime soon and you're definitely not going to be safe here for much longer. I give those doors two days at the very most."

The guy crossed his arms and tried to stare Hannibal down. "Who the fuck are _you_? You think that I'm just going to leave because some guy I've never met tells me to?"

"Vince!" One of the women smacked his arm and quickly covered the ears of the child standing in front of her.

"I'm the guy who's going to get you out of the city," Hannibal told him. "There are havens that have been set up out in the desert where the revenants can't get near them; too far out for them to travel in one night and way too much sunlight in the day. I can get you there; you'll be safe."

The child, proving that the hands over his ears did nothing to block out the conversation, looked at Hannibal warily. "I've heard that those places are run by... _vampires_."

The adults started to laugh and Vince shook his head at his son. "What have I told you about listening to rumours? There are no..."

"They _are_ run by vampires," Hannibal interrupted and then rolled his eyes when everyone looked at him in shock. "Come on, people. You've seen the revenants and you're shocked by the existence of vampires? Look, I told you that the havens are safe and I meant it. The vamps are stronger than we are, they can protect you and everyone else at the haven."

"In return for drinking our blood?" Another man scoffed.

"Well, yeah..." Hannibal said. "Better giving up a pint of blood every once in a while than being _eaten_ here, right?"

Everyone started talking all at once and Hannibal sighed. This was the problem with rescuing people from places with the veneer of being safe; it was always difficult to convince them to actually leave and he found himself having to explain and defend the vamps. Although, in the old days that had been practically forced through gritted teeth because he hated that it was the only option available to the humans he was rescuing. It was still the only option but lately he found that his defence of vampires was more genuine; something he blamed entirely on Drake.

He was tempted to whistle to get their attention when there was a loud and ominous creaking noise that stunned everyone into silence.

"That was louder than normal," the kid whispered to his mother while she fixed her eyes on Hannibal. 

"The door?" She asked and he nodded. She stared at him for a moment longer before something like determination settled over her features. "Right, we're coming with you."

"Martha!" Vince protested with a frown but she held up a hand.

"No, Vince. You can stay here if you really want but I'm not letting those things hurt Charlie," she glared at her husband until he gave a curt nod of acquiescence. 

Hannibal swung Charlie up onto his back and, as soon as he was sure the kid was holding on, he began to climb back up the rope unable to resist glancing back down at the assembled adults and saying, "Come with me if you want to live."

"Fucking comedian," Vince muttered and Hannibal had the satisfaction of hearing Martha hit him again.

Once everyone was on the roof, Hannibal led them to the zip line he had connected to the next building and from there on a twisted route through the city, towards the previously arranged meeting point with Caulder. By this point, Hannibal knew the areas to avoid and they only ran across one small group of revenants which they took out quickly. 

Finally, they only had one more street to get across before he could hand them off. It looked quiet enough but Hannibal knew that appearances were deceptive and, sure enough, they were barely half way across when the unholy howls started. 

"Shit!" Hannibal swore and pulled Charlie off his back, handing him to his mother. "The van is waiting around the corner at the end of the block. Run there as fast as you can, I'll distract them and give you time to get there."

"What about you?" asked a tiny waiflike girl who Hannibal had witnessed smashing in a revenant's head with a baseball bat, her fingers tightening around the handle of the bat she still held. "We can't just leave you here on your own."

"Yes you can," Hannibal told her, mindful of the howls getting closer. "It's not my first rodeo, chica. Go now!"

When it appeared that she was still going to stay and fight with Hannibal, Vince grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder with a nod at Hannibal before the entire group ran in the direction Hannibal had pointed. Hannibal pulled a couple of guns from his holsters and held one in each hand as he turned to face the revenants running straight for him. He only had to hold them off long enough for the humans to get to the vans, then he could dive for one of the nearby buildings.

He blinked in surprise when Drake suddenly appeared next to him, in full battle armour and a sword held in front of him. 

"Huh, I guess there's more coming than I thought," Hannibal murmured because Drake had never interfered in one of Hannibal's fights before.

"I believe the correct term would be 'a shitload'," Drake answered and Hannibal laughed because swearing sounded really weird coming from Drake; he was usually so formal and old fashioned.

"Who's been teaching you modern words?" Hannibal didn't take his eyes from the approaching crowd.

"You informed me that I needed to come into the 21st century," Drake replied. "The children at Sango Luno have been most helpful in that regard.

Hannibal chuckled at the image of Drake sitting surrounded by children who were teaching him how to swear. He sent a quick glance over his shoulder to see that the humans were still a few buildings away from the end of the block and, turning back towards the revenants, he began shooting in order to keep their attention on him. As the ones he hit turned to dust from the silver bullets, more took their place and pretty soon Hannibal had to drop one of the guns in favour of a sword of his own. 

Drake hadn't been lying about the amount of revenants headed for them and their howls filled the air as Hannibal was quickly surrounded. He shot and sliced his way through them and could see Drake battling to the side of him, he also had the occasional glimpse of the humans still running as fast as they could down the street. They were almost to the corner so Hannibal and Drake only needed to hold out for a few more minutes before they could run for safety themselves. 

Unfortunately, that was when a revenant threw itself at Hannibal's legs, beneath the range of both the sword and the gun, and Hannibal went down hard. He cracked his head against the asphalt and could feel his weapons slip from his grip as his vision swam. An ear splitting roar shook the street but when Hannibal looked up all he could see was the frankly terrifying face of a revenant as it bent closer to him before he blacked out.

He surfaced from the darkness a couple of times but only managed to gather some disjointed information before he passed out again. He vaguely remembered being carried in arms which felt like they were made of stone, then the vibrations of a moving vehicle while someone stroked his hair. Caulder's voice shouting which was just odd because Caulder never shouted and whispers in his ear talking promises of love and safety.

When he finally woke up for real, he whimpered a little and clutched at his pounding head as he curled up into a ball. Someone rubbed his arm while another hand stroked across his forehead. The pain immediately eased and Hannibal relaxed, a cool, soothing feeling washing over him. He instinctively turned over and shifted closer to the source of that feeling. 

"What the hell happened?" he muttered without opening his eyes because he knew exactly who was holding him.

"You fractured your skull," Drake told him in a disapproving voice as if Hannibal had done it on purpose. "The creatures almost killed you."

Hannibal thought about the roar he'd heard and the memory of stone arms holding him, putting it together with the last time he'd seen Drake change forms. 

"You stopped them," he said. "You went all demony on their howling asses, didn't you?"

"You were hurt," Drake replied, sounding almost sulky, if the Great Vampire King could sulk.  
"Which would not have happened if you would stop being so stubborn."

Hannibal frowned as other bits of memory floated back to him. "Was that you talking to me? We were in a car..."

"Your friend Caulder's van," Drake corrected him. "You needed to see a healer so we brought you to Sango Luno with the people you rescued."

Hannibal lifted his head and finally opened his eyes to look at Drake. "You _love_ me? That's what you said."

"You are my mate," Drake replied as if that explained everything. 

"But..." Hannibal started then stopped when Drake gently rolled them so that he pinned Hannibal beneath him.

"I searched for many lifetimes looking for one such as you," Drake said. "Finally I grew so angry, so alone that I chose to sleep rather than suffer any longer. When I was woken and told of the Daywalker, I thought perhaps he was who I had been searching for; someone strong enough to rule at my side, to fight with me but it was you who called to me, my hunter. Your beauty, your strength, your bravery; Blade paled in comparison."

"Well, obviously I'm more awesome than Blade. It's about time _someone_ noticed," Hannibal quipped automatically but his mind was reeling. "Rule at your side? So...not some fucktoy until you get bored and I'm stuck as a vampire again?"

"To the vampires you will be second only to me. To me you will be my equal in everything," Drake replied seriously. "You will help me run the havens, make sure that vampires do not begin to abuse their powers again..."

"What about the humans?" Hannibal asked. "There are still a lot of them out there that need help."

"Then we shall help them," Drake told him. "I have offered before to send vampires to take your place in the city. Or, if you prefer, we could search for them ourselves but we will do it together. No more fighting alone for either of us."

That sounded better than it had any right to. Hannibal had been alone since Abby and Zoe had left; Drake's visits and the occasional hand off with Caulder notwithstanding. Even outside of the loneliness that he'd been pretending he didn't feel, this last rescue had shown Hannibal that he couldn't keep up with his one man mission to save the humans; there were just too many revenants now.

He was so tired all of a sudden; tired of living his life with this heightened level of fear, tired of being alone. He could put it down to the head injury but really it was because he felt safe for the first time since Danica bit him all those years ago. He chuckled quietly; it took being held in the arms of the most dangerous man in the world for him to finally feel safe.

"You still believe that I am joking?" Drake frowned at him.

"No," Hannibal shook his head. "I believe you."

Drake smiled suddenly, bright and genuine and it took Hannibal's breath away. He stroked a finger along Hannibal's jaw, sparks of pleasure following in its wake. 

"Then I will ask you again; be my mate."

"That's not really a question, you know. You need to work on your question/order skills and the difference between the two," Hannibal felt compelled to say before he ran his own fingers down the side of Drake's face. "But don't worry, it looks like we're going to have plenty of time for me to help you with that, _my_ mate."

Fin.


End file.
